


|Ambedo|

by honeycrvz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrvz/pseuds/honeycrvz
Summary: /Noun/A kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details-raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee-which leads to a dawning awareness of the haunting fragility of life.





	1. |Prologue|

The night had been storming like it never had before. White lightning illuminated the room while thunder rumbled it.   
A butler handed his master a letter.   
The Earl knew better than to ask why as he scanned the letter. It was addressed to her Guard Dog, not  _Earl Phantomhive_ , it was strictly business.   
Ceil looked over the Queens writing once more before standing.   
Sebastian stood ready to take whatever command his master wanted, with his hand over his heart.   
The Earl walked to the fire place and dropped the letter. He saw it curl into flames and become one with the ashes.   
"Prepare for company tomorrow. Apparently this case is different from the others. Nothing more."  
Sebastian was intrigued.   
His master was hiding something.   
"Masculine or Feminine arrangements?" Said he slyly.   
"... Feminine."   
"She seems to trouble you, my Lord. Is she dangerous?"  
"Yes but... not in the way you're thinking. Your only concern will be with her hospitality. Nothing more,  _Demon_."  
Sebastian instantly smiled at his name. A fine line was quickly drawn and as his Master wielded it, Sebastian would obey.

 


	2. |Unum|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the prologue probably left ya'll thirsty   
> my bad

It was much later than you had expected. The night was dark and rainy, you wondered if the coach even knew where he was going. Lighting struck and thunder shook the carriage. Soon it started to piece together.   
Unknown location where you'd be staying at an unknown man's manor. If it anyone but the Queen asking you would have laughed.  
This was nothing short of crazy.   
As you lifted your hand to knock for the coach the carriage jolted to a stop. Instantaneously you flew to the opposite side of the carriage.   
"God save the Queen..." You mutter while picking yourself up.    
The coach signaled that you made your destination. From the view of the window, it didn't look like much, all you could see was a lit doorway.   
Your hand reached to your thigh to turn the safety off the pistol.   
Sure the Queen sent you here but that didn't mean you couldn't have suspicions.   
Your head turned to a knock on the door and you quickly pulled your hand from your skirts.   
When the door opened you saw the coach holding your bags.   
"Forgive me, my Lady, it seems there is no umbrella."  
You inwardly curse but your facade avails.   
"No worries sir, we'll just have to run for it, ready?"  
The coach nodded and both began a brisk pace to the front door.   
As soon as your eyes met the steps to the entrance you knew this was someone of status.   
Not anyone can come across wealth and build a Manor like this.   
When your eyes meet the wood door you looked up to see the height of the Mansion and through the droops of rain and the dark it hadn't cease to amaze.   
When the Coach caught up he set your luggage down and said a rushed goodbye.   
Not wanting to stand alone in the rain much longer you knocked.   
You felt a bit guilty, the owner of this estate is probably old as it and to woken at such an unruly time? It would only put the old bag in a bitter mood.   
The door opened with low creek and a butler appeared with a grave look on his face.   
He must not want to deal with his Master at this hour either...  
"I'm (F/n) (L/n), the Queen has sent to work along side the Guard Dog. I apologize for coming at such a time but the storm delayed my journey," you said sincerely hoping it would be enough to let you in and out of the cold rain.   
The butler face quickly changed. His handsome face welcomed and guided you in.   
It was warm despite how long it must take to heat the whole house.   
The layers of your dress were now quite heavily drenched causing you to shiver.   
"My Lady, A maid to help run a bath and fetch new clothes while I announce your presence to Lord," said the butler with a bow.   
Before he could leave you quickly said,  
"Ah! A bath really isn't necessary it is only the top layer."  
You didn't want seem uptight as you were already intruding at the middle of the night. The head of the house might think you needy.   
"Whatever pleases you, My Lady."  
He leaves in the shadows and regret fills you. Why hadn't you asked just  _who_ the Lord was?  
A red head woman comes from the same place the butler leaves and immediately rushes you to a room.   
"Oh dear oh dear, you'll catch a cold won't you? Let's get this off we shall."   
The maid didn't wait for a response and her fingers began working the corset.   
"I'm Meyrin, the only maid in the house, we'll be spending some time together while you stay, yes we will!"  
You smiled at her cheery attitude.   
"The only maid? I hope that doesn't bother you much," you said trying to make conversation.   
Meyrin said she hadn't minded it a bit and sorted in your luggage for a nightgown, she said it would be a waste of an outfit if your were only going to wear it for a few moments. Before she could turn back around you took off the thigh holster that held the pistol and kicked it under the bed.   
"A-A nightgown? But won't that be a bit..."  
She didn't let you finish as she put the dress over your head.   
"Don't worry, Young Master is betrothed, and a gentlemen, yes he is!"  
Young Master?   
"Er, Meyrin... Who exactly is your-"  
The knock at the door cut threw your question.   
"The Lord is ready to greet you," the butler's voice announced.   
Your heart beat a bit faster.   
Meyrin put your arms through the sheer robe and draped it across your shoulders.   
"Why do you look so pale?" Said she giving your cheeks a pinch. "Don't be worried My Lady, is isn't some old man! You'll be treated with respect, yes you will!"  
She guided you to the door where the butler was waiting.   
For some reason this all felt odd like something would pop out the corner. You tried to gulp the the anxiety but it didn't work. When Meyrin tried to leave the subtle, very faint, squeeze stopped her. She hooked her arms through yours and gave a soft squeeze back. The two of you followed the man who blended into the dark and this time the room was lit by a fire and lined with books.   
So many books, you almost tripped gawking. The rug was also memorizing. So many detail and patterns your mind wondered to everything in the room.   
But the gazing was cut short when Meyrin stopped. Your eyes traveled to the man beside his window, the moon shinning in his ebony hair.   
You felt your heart sink and your cheeks heat.   
"My Lord, I present Lady (L/n). The Queen has sent her asking for the Guard Dog."  
His eye come to your (e/c) ones and you suddenly remembered.   
 _Phantomhive._  
He was much older now. A spit image of his father.  
"Good evening- or night I mean, I've been requested by the Queen herself to help solve the disappearances. She told me you would have more information and to conspire together."  
You bowed your head and covered yourself.   
Damn this sheer robe...  
The Earl's hair was disheveled as if he just woken up... which he did.   
"I would also like to apologize for my arrival if I had-"  
"No need to apologize for something out of your control Lady (L/n)."  
He turned to you with a stoic expression.    
"Seeing as we are already both awake, I will brief on the disappearances."  
"I actually have some questions I'd like answered before-"  
The Earl cut you off.   
Besides the irksome twinge you felt, you wisely dismissed it.   
He's was probably just tired and annoyed...  
"They have been all reported in almost all the poorer parts of London. The victims are males ranging from 13-36, no bodies have been found making it hard to tell if this is only kidnapping or murder."  
"Is there any correlation with the victims physical features?" You ask.   
"None."   
"How many victims thus far?"  
"26."  
"I see..."  
The air was was filled with noise of a crackling fire and rain tapping against glass. It was very much awkward yet both of you had nothing to say. Your last meeting with each other was long ago before his parents death. There was also the one time the two of you had bumped into each other and ended up at each other's gun point. Yet this was all before his growth spurt.  
The Earl abruptly began to the door.   
"You must be tired from your journey. Get rest, tomorrow we talk with interrogate the victims family."  
He held the door open and you walked over.   
Just before you left from the threshold you looked back.   
"This place hasn't changed a bit, Lord Phantomhive. It's remarkable."   
This caught his attention.   
He watched you leave in the pearl white gown that seemed to glow now that he looked closer.   
Ciel began to realize once again how dangerous you could be... especially to him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pls leave Kudos!}

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> I actually got a plot aksdjdsj  
> {Pls leave a kudos!}


End file.
